Secrets Untold
by fluff masta101
Summary: This story is a new kind of story im attempting to write I have never done this type before Its based off the song: Secrets, One Republic with the story line you will figure out why I chose it xD
1. Chapter 1

Updated and revised.

Yes i'm back and better than ever, with that being said im gonna attempt to write a different kind of how to train your dragon story that is based in modern day with some exceptions of supernatural/anthropoidic forms consisting of dragon hybrids based off the song: Secrets, One Republic so bare with me I've gave it some thought and I will make mistakes yes but were human so its only natural to make some "errors" every once in a while.

Note: I hereby claim no Ownership of Httyd or any other copyrighted things mentioned in this story, as if I did this story would not haft to be published. I also do not own any characters from Httyd or any other stories mentioned in this story just incase... Without further ado I present you a new kind of Httyd story.

All character's age/names is present to How To Train Your Dragon. Not How To Train Your Dragon 2.

Chapter 1:prologue

_My life story... well it's kind of complicated. You see my name is Hiccup, meaning a runt of the litter. My Father well his name is Stoic The Vast but Stoic for short. My mother ... She died when I was young I've heard stories about my Mother but I don't remember my youth age, Anyways my life sucks but my secret makes up for it but I can't tell anyone but one special person my secret because I will be exiled if anyone besides myself and my special someone knew my secret. Thing is it keeps getting harder to hide my secret recently because I have reached my teenager years and my secret keeps unraveling itself more and more often._

_But that all changed 2 weeks ago when I met Toothless and his "friends" they are my kind well at least "considered" my kind. _

_-_Toothless's hideout-

"Hiccup stop being so insecure, so what if they wont accept you we will still be by your side". I know but what if they try and torture me because I'm different"? "Then we wont let them". "Thanks for the offer but this is my problem not your all's problem's" "Any problem of yours is ours as well." "Thanks again if you want to help then I wont stop you, but let me handle talking to my dad about it." "You got our word."

Later that day...

"Toothless can you come here for a second?" "Sure what is it?" "I'm having trouble with "it" again can you help me fix "it". _Oh yea almost forgot to tell you, I'm gay, another reason to not fit in._ "Seriously, again?" "I'm sorry but we both know you want to fix "it" again" Toothless Blushes and says "I'm such a perv, but you make me this way." Toothless winks at Hiccup. Hiccup Blushes and says "Quit talking and just do "it" already" "Okay, Okay I'm Doing it. Toothless responds with an annoyed but yet teasing tone. "ohh Toothless H-Harder F-Faster Yes there ohh don't stop ahh this feels sooo good nyahhhh Cumming" "Lets cum together" "Anything just D-Don't stop" "Stop what?" Toothless grins evilishly "What, this?" Toothless hits Hiccups prostate really hard "Nyaahh Don't tease me like that" Hiccup gives Toothless a pouting face "Tease you like what?" "Like this?" Toothless jabs Hiccups prostate even harder "ahhh S-So good don't tease" Toothless grins wider at his next idea Toothless pulls out "Tell me what you want and ill decide if you beg good enough for it" "Toothless Don't tease me like this I'm sitting here on the bed face on the covers and your teasing me this isn't fair" "I guess you don't want to continue do you" "Hey.. No fair" Hiccup gives Toothless a pouting face "Your so cute when you get upset" "Thanks, like that's supposed to do me any good at the moment..." "Aww is Hiccup upset?" "Your such an ass.. Fuck me in my ass pleaseee" Pouts to Toothless. "As you wish" ...

The next day

_So my life isn't that bad I have friends and the best boyfriend in the world what else sums up an okay Lif- _Toothless grabs Hiccups diary. "Hey that's mine jerk." "Why do you have a diary anyways do you have a secret boyfriend I don't know about?" "Who's Jeff, and why is he in your Diary?" "Quit teasing me Toothy I Don't have any secret boyfriends why would I need one when I have the best one in the world currently holding my Diary right now?" "I Don't know, You tell me" Hiccup sighs "jerk.." "I'm sorry Hiccup I just like your reaction" "Well then how do you like this?" Hiccup punches Toothless in the gut "Oof.. Your so dead" "Oh yea? bring it on Dragon boy" Toothless pounces on hiccup pinning him to the ground "So what you caught me. Now you gotta deal with me" Hiccup raises up and kisses Toothless "I love you Toothless but your still a Jerk, But your my Jerk. "I love you Too Secret keeper"

So how was it for a first you got to see Toothless and Hiccup and one secret revealed. Good for a first timer or what? Read&amp;Review until next time


	2. Chapter 1-2 High School

Ello again. I Fluff Masta101 am bringing you another chapter of my new story Secrets Untold This will be chapter 1 since the last chapter was the prologue. I thought I would put it in overdrive to bring another chapter so I can get some reviews in I want to see how my work is since the last time.

any who, You know the drill I Here by Claim nothing Copyrighted mentioned Characters, Songs, or any other Copyrighted things I may have not mentioned.

Lets get started then shall we?

Edited &amp; Revised for sentence structure.

Chapter 1-2 High School.

So High School may not be so bad right? Wrong, I cant ever catch a break I'm constantly dealing with the changes and always excusing myself to run to the bathroom to calm the changes down but it doesn't do any good...

"Hiccup you seem a little off lately is everything fine?" asks one of his classmates breaking him out of his concentration. "H-huh wha- Oh yea I'm fine, just lack of sleep that's all" "Well okay then I hope you feel better" the student Questioning his oddness but not bringing it up "Thanks you too" ... "So Hiccup you want to hang out later say maybe get a few drinks? My place sound good?" "Yea thanks Toothless for being with me during this "change" and yea I would love to" Hiccup Winks to Toothless "Say ill pick you up at 2:30 how's that sound?" "Sounds great" "2:30 it is" Toothless walks away texting Hiccups phone "I love you Hiccup things will get better I promise xoxo" Hiccup blushes and types "Thanks, And I love you too Toothless" as Hiccup puts his phone away the school lunch bell rings for next class, "4th period.. Great just what I need"

Hiccup walks into his 4th period class, Sex Ed. Hiccup takes a deep breath and walks in slowly calm,cool and collected he says to himself "Calm, cool and collected, Calm cool and collected, Calm coo-" "So Hiccup, I hear you have a boyfriend, Is that true?" he writes a note to the student behind him _If you tell anyone I will bury you alive._ He hands the note to the student behind him hoping the teacher didn't catch him but sadly the teacher did and finished his word on the board before confiscating the note. The student reads the Note and writes:_ my lips are sealed._ He folds the Note back up and attempts to hand the note to Hiccup but to his dismay he gets caught doing so. "What do we have here, shall I read it out loud? Without missing a beat Hiccup screams "No .. I mean err umm It's rather personal I prefer you not to read it out loud. The Sex Ed. Teacher reads the Note to himself chuckles and says "Next time you pass a note I will read it out loud." Hiccup was mortified his whole body was shaking of nervousness and he noticed his "changing" "Oh no, Not again"

Sorry guys that wasn't much but hey now someone knows one of his secrets and his other one is starting to show, How long before people find out his other secret? And I got a cliff hanger in too so all in all I didn't do too bad right?

please Read&amp;Review for faster updates! This is Fluff Masta saying peace.


	3. Chapter 2 Incognito

Fluff Masta here again bringing you part b of chapter 1 transitioning into chapter 2 and ending chapter 2 hopefully this time I might get around 1-2k words is my goal.

As I said before I hereby claim no ownership of any Characters of Httyd and/or any other copyrighted things I have not mentioned.

Chapter 1-3 Incognito

"Oh no not again." Hiccup raises his hand and asks to be excused while putting a jacket on to attempt to hide the changes. "Um sir may I be excused" The teacher looks at him with an annoyed face "You have some nerve after what "interruption" you caused in my class earlier" "Sorry" "Yes you may be excused but make it quick" Hiccup walks out of the class unaware he is being followed.

_I got to get this under control _he thinks to himself as he walks into the bathroom to lock the door unaware that someone is still following him. Hiccup goes to the toilet to sit down and calm down and think of a way to hide it. _I could skip sc- nooo then they will know something's up... I can keep my jacket on but then people will ask me to take it off because its not considered "school appropriate" _He pulls his phone out and texts toothless "it's happening again what do I do?" 2 minutes later his phone buzzes "Where are you?" Hiccup replies "In the bathroom" ... "Stay there I'm coming" 3 minutes later Toothless enters the bathroom but is suddenly knocked off balance by Hiccup's Stalker. Hiccup hears the loud noise and bursts out the bathroom door to see Toothless on the floor and sees His stalker in Front of him for a split second enough to counter attack The Stalker, The Stalker goes to swing at Hiccup but Fails and Hiccup grabs his hand in a swift motion twisting his hand so fast breaking it from limb to limb while losing cautiousness of his mind instinct fully kicking in He grabs The Stalker up by his shirt and Throws him with extreme force into the wall causing The Stalker to pass out laying there lifeless Toothless hears the commotion and wakes up and goes to grab Hiccup, Hiccup starts thrashing trying to break free but soon stops Regaining cautiousness of his mind realizing he is at Toothless's hide out.

Chapter 2 The Secrets unraveling.

-Back at Toothless"s Hideout-

Hiccup starts waking up hearing conversations between Toothless and his friends.

"What are we going to do he put our kind at risk we cant stay here Toothless".

"You don't think I don't know that.. I told you I will figure out something"

"You better and fast or else he's gone"

Toothless Shushes them noticing Hiccups awaken spirit "He's up he can hear us"

"Your damn right I can" Hiccup starts walking into the room "Toothless what happened and why are we at risk and if you don't find somewhere else why am I gone?" Hiccup asks looking at Toothless with hurt

"Hiccup.. Hiccup you lashed out in school causing the whole school to evacuate we barely made it out undetected and I would never abandon you anyways You know that"

"I I-I what?!"

"You lashed out on som-"

"I heard you the first time, I don't even remember- .. wait a second" Images reappearing  
"The Stalker He- He knocked you onto th-"

"Yea I know and you lashed out quickly after that killing him almost instantly"

Hiccup looked at Toothless horrified

"I- I kill- Kil k-ki"

Hiccup Passed out due to shock

"Well now what do we do we got a murderer who is basically clueless against what just happened"

"We move, We don't tell anybody Hiccup is to act like he knows nothing of this"

"Hiccup is going to be devastated and will know something's fishy He's well fooled and you know that"

"Yea I know.. That's why I need time to think"

Hiccup wakes up again noticing he's still at Toothless's place in the same spot he passed out in remembering the events shortly before his nap "This isn't happening, Toothless come here please I need to ask you something" Toothless reappears "What is it?" "Did I really ki-kill that Stalker" Toothless sighed but nodded "I-I cant believe I could do such a thing" "That's the other thing" "What?" "Your logical mind was not in control when that happened your instinct took over therefore you had no control over your mind body etc. "Wha-How is that even possible" "That's what we are trying to figure out ourselves" Silence fills the atmosphere and Hiccup asks "Are we moving?" Toothless sighs and says "Afraid so, we really don't have any other choice" Hiccup looks down Ashamed and back up to Toothless "I'm sorry Toothless I don't know how to control it anymore" "Hiccup its not your fault and you don't really need to control it anymore once we move" "Where are we moving too?" "I'm not sure yet" "Promise me you will never leave" "What?" "Promise me you will stay with me and never leave me" "Hiccup your my mate for life I can't leave you our connections are to great for us to be apart plus I love you and I would never leave you" "Thanks Toothy you always know how to cheer me up" Hiccup kisses Toothless "I love you too Hiccup"

So I have 3 chapters and still haven't gotten a Review I need at least one review -_- 5 minutes of feed back is it really that hard to write one sentence? Anyways Fluff Masta is out for awhile He has some things to do

Like always Read &amp; Review .. Or .. I kill YOU xD


	4. ANOUNCEMENT MUST READ

A/N

Hey again, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy with school and my boyfriend aswell, as some of you are already aware of this. Anywho I'm working on getting a reliable writing tool (computer) in the next few days so hopefully in about a week or so ill have up a chapter or two and I will make them extra lengthy for my absence. Untill then guys again in so sorry about the delay.


End file.
